Many companies offer a customer service contact center where customers can call to resolve issues and seek answers. Most contact centers provide an automated self-service feature where the customer can walk through a menu of options. In traditional systems, after the customer requests an agent and is placed on hold, it is generally too late to re-engage in a self-service process, such as an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. As a result, customers are forced to wait the entire duration. Oftentimes, customers are frustrated by the long wait time and will terminate the call and try again later or seek alternative methods to resolve issues and concerns.
These and other drawbacks currently exist.